Nations at War
by 13515
Summary: It is my first story about Mai,Zuko and Ty lee. Maiko later kataang and sokkaTy lee. The later chapters are better so read on.
1. Chapter 1

A young woman paced in the throne room. "They betrayed me those" "Princess azula", a young guard entered. "What"! "We have found a location of the three fugitives in the woods three days from the place". "Fine, bring me two of your best soldiers I like to work in groups of three," said Azula. As the princess turned her back to the guard a single tear fell from her eye just then she knew that she would have to hunt down her two best friends Mai and Ty lee.

* * *

meanwhile in the forest in the Earth Kingdom

* * *

Three people sat around a blazing fire one walking around on her hands, the other training fire bending, and the last siting on a log cleaning a knife. After Mai, Zuko and Ty lee left Azula after letting Iroh go they'd been on the run. Iroh was already with the Avatar and the three were trying to catch up. "Mai, Zuko began, how long till we reach uncle". " A day three tops" mai answered. "It's going to be so fun with the avatar and that cute water tribe boy" Ty lee said. " Its not going to be a walk in the park getting buddy buddy with them, Mai began, lets see we hunted them down we both tried to kill each other and that water bender girl has a serious problem with you." Ty lee began to frown and zuko began to talk. "Ty lee I don't what to join the Avatar we are just meeting up with Uncle and leaving I refuse to be in the same group as them. Besides we have a fine group here" zuko said a little akwrdly bluhing a little when thinking of him and Mai. Mai of course agreed with Zuko and did'nt notice him blush . Ty lee being Ty lee noticed it a mile away and got a huge grin on her face. "Fine, she began, just because Zuko does not what to share his Mai with the others" With that Ty lee left a blushing Zuko and a confused Mai alone. In the weeks before they left Mai and Zuko had became close and both now had a crush on the other. Ty lee loved to tease them it was what she did amost eyeryday.

* * *

iroh sat next to the avatar and his friends. ' My nephew and his friends Mai and Ty lee let me go that's the reason a made it out. "Yeah right those three are noting but trouble I don't like them their jerks" Katara said. Yeah every one else agreed. No they had their reasons for beinging like that let me tell you why they did those things. And Iroh began to tell them the story of Zuko, Mai, and Ty lee.

* * *

Authors notes:

This was just a plot set up for the rest of the story. Please review and I would appreciate if you would. This is my first ever story please be somewhat nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: thanks for the review. I decide if I got one review I would continue and I did yeah. About the punctuation lets just say I'm not the star student in grammar. I'll proof read this one better promise

* * *

"This is Juro and Katsu Princess they are the two of the most blood thristy fire nation soldiers you'll meet," said the 

Di Lee officer.The officer left the room leaving the three alone. Katus was a taller solider with dark

black hair and golden eyes. He was very muscular and had a sly to intelligent for your own good look

. Juro was tall with huge muscles and a heavier build to him. He had golden eyes and a dull look to this

face. Azula began to talk "hum… you two will do just fine it shouldn't take me to long to kill those

traders". "We are only here to serve you great Princess" began Katus. "They will be killed for their

treason against such a great nation and a great leader". "I will do anything to better sever this nation and

you my lady". Katus then gave a smile. A smile of a person who inflictied pain on others and enjoyed

it. "That's right princess we'll burn their heads off," said Juro. "I applaud you both for your enthusiasm

there is no time to waste let us take the tank and try to locate the Avatar and the traitors" said Azula.

With that they set off.

* * *

Zuko, Mai and Ty lee began to move out of camp. "We're going to the Avatar O we're going to the 

Avatar" Ty lee sang in her own little tone. "Ty lee shut up you've been singing that same sentence over

and over again for the past hour," began Mai. "If you're going to sing at lest change it up every so

often". Ty lee got a frown on her face and stopped singing to Mai and Zuko's relief. A river no wider

then Mai's height came up to the right. "Lets fill are water containers up" Zuko began. "If we fill up here

and move half way through the night till we get out of the woods we should be able to find Uncle ".

" Zuko your really preoccupied with the fact that your Uncles there" Ty began. " We might be able to

join the Avatar and fight to restore peace and I'll live happily ever after with Sokka". Zuko didn't

respond and started to fill his water bottle up". "Ty lee if you say one more thing about you and that

water tribe idiot I'm going to kill myself" Mai said. "Fine I won't mention Sokka again. But he is

awesome and cute. With that last remark Mai jumped on Ty lee only to have her body go limp because

Ty lee hit her pressure points. Zuko had to carry Mai on his back. "Ty lee when I gain muscle

movement back your dead" Mai said. " You know you like him carrying you; gosh at lest I could get a thank

you" Ty said. Mai just laid on Zukos back annoyed at Ty lee and Zuko to tired from walking and

carrying Mai to even care about the remark.

. Mai opened her mouth and finally said "……shut up" . The

three set off heading west toward the direction of the Avatar.

* * *

Iroh sat on the Appa sipping tea. "That's why they joined Azula any questions". The group was silent 

all looking dumfounded. "They had it harder then I did at my home" Toph said.The group never relised

the problems they had to go through and had a new found repect for them. "That's awful", Aang

began, " I can't believe his own father gave him that scar". "It is terrible what the fire nation has become

we should all be living together in peace not fighting each other" began Iroh . "The nations are at war

but if we have the three of them it will make the odds three times better for stopping the war". "What

do you say will they be welcomed when they come". The group discussed the matter and finally came

with an answer. Aang spoke " they be welcomed but their your problem not ours".

Iroh got a huge grin on his face and gave Aang a big hug. The gaang made camp and Aang would be

taught the harder side of fire bending.

* * *

Notes: 

Please review I worked really hard on it. That you squirrelpaw I made sure I had periods. Please give me suggestions how to better my work.firestar9 i had know idea that they had a magical button called enter. just kidding that you sooooo much i thought they spaced it for. you please reveiw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note**: I hope I have some people reading my fan fiction. Anyway here is the third chapter please review.

* * *

Azula sat in a red armchair in the strong hold of the tank. Juro and Katsu sat on either side of the 

princess. "We must head west", began Katsu "that is the last known location of the Avatar". Azula

nodded and gave Kausu the command to let the drivers know were they were going. Azula had these

two on a tight leash knowing that people could easily deceive and betray you. She was not worried

about Juro he was the muscle of the two. Katsu was the intelligent of the two and she had a close eye

on him. He could easily betray her and take all the glory for himself. No matter, thought Azula, I will not

be fooled again. Katsu came back and reported that they were heading west. Azula might have been

fooled but she would kill them all even if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Mai, Zuko, and Ty lee were quickening their speed as they went through the forest. Mai had gained her 

muscle movement back after two hours. After that they had to hurry if they wanted to catch up with the

Avatar. "Gross there is its that icky bison hair again" Ty lee said. Mai and Zuko then turned around to

the direction of Ty lee. Both looked down and saw a thick messy trail of bison fur. Zuko smiled and

Mai picked up a hair. " This is great", began Zuko, "this trail will lead us right to Uncle". Mai didn't

look as convinced as the other two. "It could be a trap", Mai started, " we're in a dense forest with no

damage to the trees above". "Also bison only shed once a year and when we we're chasing the Avatar

before the bison shed". Mai looked up Ty lee and Zuko had already started to walk. "If this is a trap of

some sorts don't blame me". The three followed the bison trail to Mai's dismay.

* * *

Aang was learning fire bending from Iroh when Toph followed by Sokka and Katara . "Aang we have 

someone near are trap I can fell them", Toph said. "Aang let us go and see if we can get any

information about Azula from them" stated Iroh. The group went to the far side of camp to check the

trap.

_Flashback_

"_Let the heat run through your veins embrace it" began Iroh. Fire bending was east for Aang_

_ but now Iroh was teaching him harder moves. After the lesson the group didn't_

_ know what to do. They had a problem they didn't want to move from their camp because there_

_ was a river a nice shelter a way from the elements. But if the group stayed in one place to long they_

_ could easily be ambushed. So they set up a number of traps to keep their camp safe and with_

_ Toph being able to feel people far away it was perfect. So far they had only trapped an old man_

_ and a rabbit. Sokka's favorite trap was the one were they had laid Appa's hair in the forest having it_

_ go around in circles and finally having a covered up hole that only a earth bender could get out of._

* * *

" This is dumb we've been following this trail for hours", Ty lee said. Ty lee had been complaining ever 

since they passed that rock five times. Mai was annoyed too, but Zuko had insisted they go on. Mai

notice as they were walking near leaves and sticks on the ground, but their no trees near it for the sticks

to have fallen. Then it clicked but it was to late the three came crashing down in a huge hole. Zuko

looked up and there was no way even Ty lee could jump out. Ty lee and Mai got up. Ty lee was going

into a hysteria about how they were going to get killed. Mai just looked at them and said, "told yah so".

Both her team members turned around. Both looking very annoyed that they were wrong. Zuko finally

said, "fine you were right now you stand on me

and have Ty lee stand on you and see if we can get out of here". After that comment the three tried

many things to try to get out of the hole.

* * *

**Note**: how do you like it should I continue or not please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I have had some trouble getting all the chacters in chacrter. I might stop this story if I don't get more reviews. Also I did'nt have Azula in this one because I could't think of anything right now.

* * *

Thud they fell, the three tried almost every thing Zuko even tried to fire bend out but the hole was too

big and muddy. "This stinks were trapped in a hole," said Ty lee. " Thanks captain obvious we had

know idea we were in a hole," retorted Mai. Tentions had grown high in the hole Mai and Ty lee were

at each others throats. Zuko had just been furiously trying to fire bend out of there. Now he turned his

attention to the two girls. 'suht up mai the only reason you left Azula is because of you little

boyfriend and his Uncle. Mai was getting mad. "Well, Ty lee, I guess the water tribe idiot and you being

terrified of Azula had noting to so with you betraying her." "Mai stop using sarcasm I hate it when you do

that" Mai got a smile on her face " I guess I shouldn't use sarcasm because the great Ty lee said so".

With that Ty lee tackled Mai and the two began to wrestle. Zuko who had let them argue now tried to

break up the fight.

* * *

Sokka and toph had been the two that had to go check the hole. Since Iroh was teaching Aang fire

bending and Katara lately had been sticking with Aang. Toph liked to say she stuck to Aang like a fly

on a turd that always made Toph laugh. "Wait Sokka I recognize these steps I can't put my finger on it

though". "Lets just see who it is," suggested Sokka. They went to the side of the hole to see Zuko

talking to a Ty lee who had a knife cut on her side, and Mai who hade a limp arm. "Should I let them

out' Toph asked. Sokka did'nt trust them, but Aang trusted iroh so he had to. "Hold on Toph don't let

them out yet".

* * *

"Now say your sorry" Zuko looked at both Mai and Ty lee who then said they were sorry. "Zuko I hate

to be the one to burst your new accomplishment but we still need to get out of here" stated Mai. Zuko

and Mai then began to brainstorm with Ty lee waving at the sky for some reason. "Ty lee what are you

waving at" asked Mai. Ty lee got a huge smile and pointed up. Mai and Zuko both looked up to see a

glaring Sokka. "Hi cutie" Ty lee piped out. Oh god anyone but this idiot thought Mai. Zuko got in a

fighting stance,Mai looked mortified that there savior was this idiot and Ty lee waved happily. "If I let

you up no funny business just to Iroh no attacking," said Sokka. Mai and zuko put their hands up in a

surrender and Ty lee still waved happily. Sokka gave Toph the signal and the three were raised up to

the ground. Mai and Zuko stood their not happy, but Ty lee gave Sokka a big hug. Sokka tapped her off and then they all headed off to camp.

* * *

Note: I was going to make it longer but I need to think how the group will react. Please review my story. 


End file.
